The present invention relates to procedures and systems for producing hydrogeothermal fluids.
Hydrogeothermal fluids can adversely affect hardware (e.g., tubing) which contact and/or convey the fluids during their production. The severity of the problem increases as the temperature, salinity, and corrosive ingredient content of the fluid increase. Various techniques (e.g., use of expensive alloy tubing, frequent tubing changes) have been developed over a long period of time in an attempt to solve this problem in a safe and cost effective manner.